herofactoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FireEmblemBZP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Herofactopedia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the William Blaze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Monasti (Talk) 19:03, February 27, 2010 http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/FireEmblemBZP/BZPower/Signoffs/signoff.png 22:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) elements not trying to be rude with what i have to say here, but how do you know if the Hero Factory Alpha Team has elemental powers or not? cirvihi (talk) 19:36, 27 February 2010 Do you have a link for that? [[User:Monasti|''Monasti]] 19:50, February 27, 2010 (UTC) "but there's no word yet on whether these elemental associations figure into the story like they did in Bionicle." If you just say " His element is ..." rather than anything about power, I guess it's ok. [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 19:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) yep, OK[[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 20:00, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Past Tense Well, basically, this wiki should be written as though everything was in past tense. Like they are all dead. Ok? [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 19:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) All articles MUST be in past tense. End of. [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 20:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Every single Bionicle wiki is in past tense. Every single wiki is in past tense, pretty much. I want this in past tense. I wrote the rules. You can't sway my decision. It may make no sense to you, but it does to me. Past tense, or not at all. [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 20:10, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Remaining Articles Thankyou. Could you please just ignore that you feel it is not logical and just do it in past tense? It would be much easier than having to change all your huge edits into past tense. Thankyou. [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 20:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I didn't say that every wiki was past tense. Wikipedia would be stupid in past tense. But I edited on Bioniclepedia and that is basically all in past tense. [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 20:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Allright whatever :p. Just edit here and stop the arguing xD. My mind is jumbled today. [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 20:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Sign Email it to me, or upload it to the images? ;) [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 21:09, February 27, 2010 (UTC) DUDE THATS AWESOME!! Can I ask you a small favour? Could you change the outline colour to be a darker grey to match the colourscheme please? [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 21:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Man[[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 21:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) THANKYOU THANKYOU Thats great. Thanks very much my friend. Can I ask how you found us? [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 21:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) My idea worked. Thanks man for joining. I hope you will stay for a long time. [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 21:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) How about inviting some friends from BZpower? :p lol. If you see any red links just create the pages for them. Until then expand some pages that only have one line. ;) thanks man. [[User:Monasti|Monasti]] 21:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Staff I shall add staff when I see fit to, and we have no need for staff as of now. When we get more active, I shall think about it [[User:Monasti|Monasti'']] 10:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) You had a quesion on 2011 images post? it's just people putin' stuff on there and post comments, JUST LIKE WIKI!!!. Sinceraly Noah